


Royal Seating

by MistressOfLions



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfLions/pseuds/MistressOfLions
Summary: Nyx is forced to attend a council meeting, but with all the chairs taken well..... Nyx has always been imaginative when it comes to finding solutions to his problems.
Relationships: Regis Lucis Caelum/Nyx Ulric
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Royal Seating

Nyx smirked as he locked eyes with councilman Anthen, quite comfortable with his perch on the King's lap. The councilman threw him a dirty look when Nyx started to squirm, enjoying the feel of Regis clenching down on his thigh, trying without success to still his fidgeting and the look of indignation on Anthen's face. He took great delight in it thank you very much.

"Your Majesty, I feel as though it's quite improper for glaive Ulric to be seated upon your lap like he's some showgirl," Anthen sneered.

Regis felt as Nyx tensed, no doubt ready to give a scathing retort, but Regis beat him to it. "While I do so _appreciate,_ your concern councilman Anthen, I find that Sir Ulric's choice of seating to be the better option."

"The better option?"

"Of course. Given that this meeting does concern him, it would be in bad form to make him sit on the floor, don't you agree?" Regis asked arching a brow.

Anthen sputtered at the question, he looked to the other members, but none would meet his eyes, by now most of them used to the pair that sat at the head for the wooden table."

"Given that you are new on the council Lord Anthen, I understand your confusion. But rest assured, I'm in no way bothered by this seating arrangement." Regis spoke and Nyx grinned.

The other man flushed, "Forgive me for continuing on but Im sure we could get another chair or...or he could sit anywhere else!"

Nyx snorted, "Where would you have me sit? If not on his Majesty's lap, them perhaps anther council member's? Or would you like me to sit on yours specifically?"

Anthen's face flushed red and he opened his mouth to speak, but the King's voice interjected and spoke over all others, "That is more than enough. From the both of you. I had hoped that we could survive this meeting without conflict, but I seemed to be wrong," Nyx squawked at the King's words before falling silent when the King's ran a hand along his thigh, digits curled to lightly scratch at Nyx's thigh through his glaive pants.

"Now that this has been cleared up, perhaps we might be able to continue with this meeting." Regis watched as the council members nodded their heads, murmuring to themselves. He heard Nyx give a snicker, and lean back further, now resting his back fully on Regis' chest. He sighed when he saw Nyx once again throw a look to Anthen. It was going to be a long meeting.


End file.
